Roland and Miranda: Can't Hold Back Anymore
by Isiah02
Summary: If you homies liked A Held Back Desire and Have You Ever Loved Somebody,this will be the best lemon I made yet. Roland and Miranda loved each other as they should,but what happens when they think about loving each other a whole lot more. Rolanda strong lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up?! It's Isiah!**

**Tom: And your boy Tom here.**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new lemon fanfic. I know what you guys are thinking. What is with these motherlovers and Roland/Miranda fanfics.**

**Tom: You mean what's with you and Roland/Miranda fanfics.**

** Isiah: Yeah,stop hating. Anyway,next to you guys,and I'm talking about any reader I see in my reviews,readers that I PM or even guests,I love the couple. The creater of the couple is a straight up boss for it. And I just can't get enough of it. And by the looks of it,I'm assuming that you guys can't either. Because you guys go crazy with the following,favoring and the reviews.**

**Tom: Yes,and for that,we thank you.**

**Isiah: But anyway,to our good loving Rolanda fans out there,this one should be a real keeper.**

* * *

Miranda's P.O.V

Why is he always on my mind,I keep repeating myself as I got ready to take a shower. For the past week or so,my husband Roland has always been on my mind. I know he's my husband and all,but still. I entered the shower and got some good warm water on my body. From my face,going down my chest down.

That's when suddenly,I felt a feeling coming up my spine. A feeling that I'm pretty sure some girls don't get. A feeling that wants me to hold Roland and be taken by him. A feeling of him whispering three little words sweetly in my ear. I started to softly guide my hands down my body pretending it was Roland's hands.

"Oh,Rolie," I moaned softly as my hands made their way down to my vagina. I started off slowly and inserted a finger inside myself. My moans grew a little more as I inserted more of my fingers inside my vagina. Then I took a second and realised what I was doing.

What's the point,I again thought to myself. Roland wouldn't this with me. I let out a few whimpers as I got out the shower.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Sorry for a short chapter. Next few will be longer ones.**

**Tom: Until then,guys,make sure you guys review nicely,no flames. Love the support you guys give us. Keep up the great work. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?!**

**Isiah: And welcome to Can't Hold Back Anymore. I hate to break it to ya,but this isn't a chapter. This is an author's quick note.**

**Tom: And as we all know,some of us hate to replace chapters with Author Notes.**

**Isiah: Here's the thing. I do these stories on my tablet. But it cracked,so I can't post stories on it. So I'll be doing my stories and businesses at the library.**

**Tom: Yeah. We're hoping we can find a way that the tablet can be fixed. So if you guys can please hope or pray that we can find a way for the tablet to work again,that would be great. Guys sorry for the long wait. Do what you do best at these stories. Review nicely. No flames. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah and Tom.**

**Tom: What's good,everyone?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Can't Hold Back Anymore. Ever since my tablet broke,you guys have been the only thing on my mind. No joke. I've been given a lot of hope and prayer from you that my tablet will be fixed. And for that,I thank you for it.**

**Tom: Yeah,thanks a bunch. BTW, we did not cry when we got the love we got.**

**Isiah: Yeah. Anyway,between the rap battle I posted and the start of Sofia: The Arrival's ending four,we've been dying to post this out. We hope you enjoy it.**

**Tom: And we also got some people in the review section that was like," Another Rolanda lemon?! Aww,heck yeah!" Believe me. Next to Isiah,we didn't even know there were Rolanda fans out there. We understood Sofia/Jmaes fans. And a few Sofia/Cedric fans too,but-**

**Isiah: Bro. We're getting off topic.**

**Tom: Oh,crap. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Roland's P.O.V

I was on my way to my bedroom looking at the note I got from Miranda. _Wonder what she wants,_I kept repeating to myself as I found my bedroom and opened the door. As I stepped inside,I could see a few candles on the dresser lit showing some light. I could tell my wife had something special planned for me. But the question was...what was it.

"Well,hello there,handsome," I heard a familiar woman in a seductive tone. I turned to where my bed was to see Miranda on the side of the bed looking at me seductively. As soon as I saw her,I had to rub my eyes because I had to make sure I was seeing clearly. My wife. Miranda. Looking more beautiful than I though from the day I married her. She was wearing a dark pink nightgown that showed some beautiful cleavage on her breasts.

After a moment of silence,Miranda took the remote from the little table and played something I never knew she listened to.

**Song: Chun-nan Night**

**Isiah: This was one of the most romantic songs I can think of.**

**Tom: Says the guy who got the song from Sonic Unleashed.**

**Isiah: What can I say? The song's romantic. Continuing on.**

Miranda threw the remote the table and walked towards me sexually wrapping her arms around my neck afterwards. She began kissing me. I kissed right back. Our tounges exploring each others' mouths. I lifted her by her legs a few minutes afterward still kissing her.

After what seemed like a good ass ten minutes, Miranda broke the kiss putting her legs back down and sexually walking towards the bed. She got on the bed and crawled towards the other side of the bed. She lied on her back and gave me a sign telling me to come to bed with her. I took a minute and admired her body for a minute.

Miranda let out a chuckle before speaking. " Are you gonna stand there and look at me or are are you coming to bed," she asked.

" Miranda," I managed to say still not believing what I was seeing. I took a few steps to the bed. They were little ones. Miranda let out another chuckle." That's not in bed," she laughed. " In bed." I took a few more baby steps towards the bed. Miranda let out another chuckle before crawling to me and softly taking my hands." I'll show you," she whispered. She was pulling me towards the bed,but she stopped for an unknown reason.

"Just wanna fix a little something," she said. She grabbed my shirt and pulled it off my body exposing my bare chest. She grabbed my hands again and pulled me to the bed causing me to lie on top of her.

I gave my wife a smile and though I had some fun while I was here alone. So I brought my lips to her neck, kissing and sucking it. Going down her neck,until I reached her chest and tounge kissing it. She moaned it pleasure. She brought my face back to hers and began another kissing moment. I placed my hands on her breasts and began rolling them softly making her moan. We broke the kiss a few minutes afterwards.

" My God,Miranda. You look too beautiful," I said as I continued rolling her breasts.

" I'm glad you like it," Miranda said after letting out a moan." Take off my dress and you'll see more beauty than you though you saw." I took a moment and though about what she just said. Was she really giving me permission to take off her dress? I was staring at her beautiful face taking my hands from her breasts and going to the sides of her dress. But somehow I stopped to see admire her beautiful face.

"Must I do all the work myself," Miranda chuckled once again before slowly taking off her dress and setting it to the side. My God she wasn't lying,I thought to myself as I admired what was once a beautiful view becoming more beautiful than before. She was wearing a hot pink bra that had better cleavage on her breasts than her dress,and a hot pink thong. She once again chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck once again. We began kissing.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Whooo! Another chapter down.**

**Tom: Yep. This was a lot of writing. Readers. Please review nicely. No flames. The sneek peek of the real version of Five Nights In Enchantia Castle is up. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! *gulps* Oh God- YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isiah: What up? It's your boy Isiah. Welcome back to Roland and Miranda: Can't Hold Back Anymore. You guys wanted me to continue the lemony goodness and we're gonna give you some lemony goodness. I'm here with my boy Tom. Tom say what's up.**

**Tom:*walks in room* What up?**

**Isiah: Yeah! So we really have nothing much to say. So we'll let you continue this story as promised.**

* * *

Miranda's P.O.V

After a good few minutes of tounge kissing,I placed a hand on Roland's chest and pleasuring myself like he did with my breasts. I even gave it a few kisses. Roland moaned in pleasure and placed his hand on the back of my head. I brought out my tounge and licked my way back up to Roland's mouth and began kissing again.

"My God,Miranda," Roland gasped.

I chuckled at his response." You like what you see?"

"I love it without any doubt," Roland said as he place his hands back on my breasts and began rolling them again. I moaned in pleasure. "Your hands are so cold,"I moaned as I continued to be pleasured by Roland's hands on my breasts.

"I'm glad you like it," he moaned back to me.

Roland's P.O.V

Are those even real,I thought to myself as I continued to roll my beautiful wife's breasts. We began kissing after what I thought of. Tounge kissing each other and giving out some pleasurable moans. After a few minutes,we broke the kiss.

"Miranda," I managed to say still can't resisting my wife's beauty.

"Yes,Rolie," Miranda said back to me.

"I've been meaning to ask this but,um," I paused for a moment not knowing how was I gonna ask her my question." Are your breasts real?," I choked out trying not to offend her.

"That's funny you should ask," Miranda chuckled." Because the answer is yes." She then took a look at my arousing penis that I never knew was growing be a few inches." Is that arousing penis of yours real," she asked me.

"Why yes it is," I said sweetly. I then backed away from my wife and took off my pants. Then I took off my boxers and threw them to the side revealing my hard 9 inch penis." Wow," I said in shock." That is big."

"Why yes it is," Miranda seductively said to me as she took my hands and switched places with me so that I was on the bottom and she was on top. She went to my penis and gave it some pleasurable caresses. I laid on the bed and let out some a few silent moans. Next thing I knew,she stopped touching my penis. I noticed what happened a few seconds afterward.

"Any particular reason you stopped,my love," I asked.

"I just wanna fix something," Miranda said sweetly. She reached the back of her bra and began to slowly unclip it and throwing it to the side revealing her 36 D breasts. I could hardly believe what I was seeing."Oh. My. God," I slowly said.

Miranda's P.O.V

I gave Roland a smirk and thought it be much better if his penis had a better touch than my hands. Rubbing my breasts on his harden penis making it rock hard and longer by a few inches. Roland continued his moaning session making them louder.

After a few minutes of me pleasuring his cock,I made my breasts go up to his chest and pushed them together. We also began kissing. While we were at it,Roland switched places with me so that I was on the bottom and he was on top.

"Now it your turn to pleasure me,Rolie," I seductively said to Roland.

"Don't mind if I do,my love," Roland said as he placed his hands back on my breasts and continued to roll them like he did the other times. He kissed my cheek and lick it a little while he was at it. I moaned in pleasure.

After he was done pleasuring my breasts,he kissed his way down to my breasts and placed the right breasts in his mouth. Sucking on it pleasurably. I let out a gasp in pleasure." Oh my God,Rolie. Don't you dare stop," I moaned to Roland. To make it better for both of us,I grabbed his head and placed it in between my breasts. I once again chuckled at Roland's reaction. He let his tounge drag across my left breast. I laid on the bed and let out pleasurable moans. Next thing I knew,I felt his teeth slightly nibble on my breast. My moans began to turn into loud sighs and gasps. His nibbling felt harder and harder by the second making me force out a pleasurable scream.

After he was done with my breasts, he went to my stomach and began kissing it and adding a few licks in between them." Oh my God,"I moaned again. " Where can I get more guys like you?"

"Pretty much nowhere else," he said back to me going back to my stomach and pleasuring it.

Roland's P.O.V

After what seemed like a good five minutes I made my way down to Miranda's panties and slowly pulling them down. I threw them to the side afterward. "If it pleases the queen,I was wondering if I could pleasure her in a new kind of way," I said asking for permission.

"You can do anything you want with me," my lovely wife said to me. " As long as you keep the pleasure going."

"As you wish,my love," I said as I started kissing her legs going down to her vagina and starting to eat out my wife. She let out loud sighs and gasps and held my head close like it was a hell of a held back desire. I also placed a finger or two inside her. After a good ass 8 to 10 minutes, she came inside my mouth. I admired how tasteful her sperm was. I licked my way up her body. From her stomach,going in between her breasts until I reached her lips. We began kissing again.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Damn! More lemony goodness?! I have to continue this real soon because this some hotness right here! Even though it's a lot of writing and stuff,but still though.**

**Tom: *frustrated* For real,Isiah?**

**Isiah:What is wrong with you,Tom?**

**Tom: Does,"A hell of a held back desire," ring a bell?**

**Isiah: What's wrong with it?**

**Tom:We're trying to go to get serious with some additional lemony goodness. Not going back into the first few lemons.**

**Isiah: *confused* What?**

**Tom:*sighs* Nevermind. Explaining it would greatly confuse more than you are right now. Guys,thank you for coming to support us and our stories. We really love the love you show us.**

**Isiah: Yeah. Especially when my tablet broke and you guys showed me the love I got. Btw my tablet is finally fixed so I'm back on that now. But I'm still gonna do some of my Fanfiction business at the library. But I'll still be on the tablet starting off stories and stuff like that.**

**Tom: Guys,please review nicely. No flames. Five Nights In Enchantia Castle will be up soon. to all that comes in and supports us every day. We really love it. See y'all later. We love y'all. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up everyone?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Can't Hold Back Anymore. I told you guys I was continuing this as soon as I can.**

**Tom: So let's do this. Like we said before thanks to everyone who supports us every day. We love y'all for that.**

* * *

Roland's P.O.V

Since I became king,I have never been so happy in my life. I'm actually in my bed with my wife making out with her. Everything about her was beautiful. Her voice, her smile, her beautiful hair, her beautiful breasts that are a perfect size, I wouldn't change a thing about her. We broke the kiss and stared at each other for a minute.

"Rolie," I heard my wife say.

"Yes,my love," I responded back.

" I never been so happy in my life," she said with a tear in her eye. "Thank you for making it happen."

I let out a chuckle before speaking. "Well, it doesn't have to end yet." I then got out the bed and got some massage oil from the dresser that was on the side of the bed. I laid next to her and placed some oil on Miranda's body. I never felt anything so slender I thought to myself as I spread the oil all over her. As my hands were rolling her breasts she let out some silent moans. I laid on top of Miranda afterwards.

"I want to show how much I really love you," I said nearly losing my breath because of the pleasure that was given between us.

"Wait a minute," Miranda said as she stopped me. "Let me see that oil." She then took the oil from my hands and laid me on the bed pooring oil all over my chest. She then began to rub the oil all over my body.

Miranda's P.O.V

As I rubbed the oil over Roland's body,I could see his eyes open a little bit. He then tilted his eyes towards me. He placed a hand on my arm and proceed downward to my hand. I stopped him and gently threw his arm on the bed. I was done with the oil a few minutes afterward.

I laid on top of my husband. Our bodies really close to each other. My breasts against his chest. I could feel his arousal on my stomach because of it. "Time for the grand finale," I seductively said to Roland.

I soon felt his ten inch penis in my vagina. It started to hurt a little at first,but the pain soon faded away as I continued to be pleasured by my husband. I let out pleasurable moans, gasp, whimpers, and sighs.

Roland's P.O.V

I was soon getting close to my climax." Miranda! I can't hold it back anymore," I moaned. But somehow,I was ignored maybe because of the pleasure I'm giving Miranda. I soon released my sperm inside my wife. I then laid on top of her catching my breath finally.

A few minutes later,I could see myself switching place with Miranda so that I was on the bottom and she was on top. " The pleasuring moment isn't over,my love,  
" Miranda said. " I still have one more thing to do with you." She then pressed her breasts against my face. Going to my ear and licking it. I then took my face from her breasts so I could speak.

"Looks like someone's up for one more pleasuring moment," I said. " I love you,Miranda."

"I love you too,Roland," Miranda said back as she squashed her breasts against my face and making me make love to her all night long. I'll admit. It was a feeling I couldn't hold back anymore

The end

* * *

**Isiah: WHOO! AGAIN WITH THE LEMONY GOODNESS!**

**Tom: Yeah. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed the story. If you really liked it,we'd appreciate it if you reviewed nicely. Flames are not allowed. More Rolanda lemons coming soon. Until then,see y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until the next story. Peace!**


End file.
